


Si respirano braci

by ErodiadeDiAsshai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, M/M, Rape, Sadism, Smut, So TRASH it HURTS, Strangulation, Thramsay garbage, Torture, What-If, flaying, post-adwd
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErodiadeDiAsshai/pseuds/ErodiadeDiAsshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Niente più fughe, Reek. Potrai solo strisciare.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si respirano braci

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è puro Thramsay garbage, e non solo per gli warning. Di solito non lo dico pensando che i TW bastino, ma stavolta davvero, se trash e splatter non fanno per voi 1) che ci fate in una Thramsay? 2) leggete altro (anche di mio XD). Lettori avvisati.

 

Deve metterglisi a cavalcioni e calcare giù la lama con tutto il peso, _dentro_ e avanti e indietro, _dentro_ e avanti e indietro, tranciando ossa e muscolo e immergendo le mani nel sangue bollente, inspirando quell'odore di ferro e di marcio e di _Reek._ In fondo è come macellare un cervo, anche se le carcasse di cervo non si dimenano e non gridano e non gli fanno tendere i lacci delle brache.

(Da bambino catturava i gatti del villaggio vicino al mulino e li scuoiava mentre graffiavano e rizzavano il pelo. Da ragazzo ha iniziato con le contadine, strappando loro le gonne prima di strappar loro la pelle, eccitato dai loro muscoli caldi e contratti dal terrore. Ma mozzare arti dopo averli scuoiati, _ah,_ quella è una pratica che ha affinato con Reek, anche se prima di oggi gli ha preso solo piccole parti, parti inutili, che per sua stessa ammissione non gli servivano).

Quando finisce è senza fiato, vampate scorrono su e giù nel petto, arrossandogli collo e guance. “Mollatelo, ha smesso.” Sguscia un sorriso in direzione dei suoi ragazzi che se la ridono accanto al fuoco. “E Damon, lo voglio al calor rosso.” Si volta sopra il corpo tremante. È un movimento pesante, sgraziato, che gli manda il cervello a ruotare nel cranio e gli offusca la vista.

Gliel'hanno sempre dovuto tenere fermo, durante. Le prime volte, ricorda, erano i tentativi di liberarsi, ma adesso sono gli spasmi dell'agonia. Se li sente sotto le dita nel toccarlo, assieme al sudore, assieme allo sporco. Anche Ramsay è sudato, e anche lui è sporco, ma del sangue di Reek, una cosa che va via nell'acqua calda

(mentre lo sporco di Reek no, l'acqua non può lavarlo, è sottopelle, come il fatto che sia un infido verme pronto a strisciarsene lontano alla prima occasione).

Di caldo ora non ha bisogno. Si brucia, là dentro, come se le pareti trasudassero lava e la tormenta al di fuori fosse il sogno di un folle. Troppo arrosto a pesargli nelle budella, tutto quel vino aromatizzato con cui irrorarlo, ed è come annegare in un incendio. “Devo _cuocere_ mentre tu arroventi quel cazzo di ferro, Damon?” commenta alzando la voce, il sudore che cola lungo la schiena impregnando il velluto del farsetto.

Tagliare un uomo è stancante, e tagliare Reek, che è meno di un cane, lo è di più. Non si è ancora ripreso del tutto da quella farsa di una battaglia

(la ritirata è stata un disastro, e ora l'esercito nuovo si sta avvicinando, dicono, un esercito di bruti da Oltre la Barriera e di giganti e di cadaveri. Ha fatto carne fresca per le sue ragazze degli idioti che hanno messo in giro simili voci, e Mance Rayder è in una gabbia perché tutti lo vedano).

“Te lo sei meritato, Reek...”

Gli stringe i fianchi tra le ginocchia. La sua vita è meno grossa di una sua coscia. A volte, mentre lo fotte, ha l'impressione che il suo bacino possa frantumarglisi tra le dita. Gli piace, l'idea di farne polvere – l'idea che _potrebbe,_ se volesse. Come potrebbe circondargli entrambi i polsi con una mano, solo che preferisce inchiodarglieli al pavimento con due.

Non vede Damon e Alyn avvicinarsi brandendo il ferro, ma ne sente i commenti, gli sbuffi di risa, e può osservare sull'espressione di Reek il momento esatto in cui la punta rosso acceso viene premuta contro la ferita aperta: una contorsione dei tratti, il suo collo che si allunga quasi a volersi staccare dal corpo, i tendini in rilievo, quei suoi muscoli sfilacciati che spasimano nella tensione e le grida, _le grida..._

Le convulsioni si riverberano dall'uno all'altro, scariche incontenibili, violente, e Ramsay è tanto duro da sentirsi gonfio con l'addome di Reek a sfregarglisi contro tra i sussulti, tutto punture di costole e croste di sporco e cicatrici dai bordi infetti, quei vestiti che gli sono marciti addosso, più buchi che tessuto, la pelle che si vede, che preme sulla sua. Si spinge su di lui per secondi che si dilatano come la pozza nera sul pavimento, aspettando che si calmi.

Si calmano sempre, alla fine.

L'odore di carni carbonizzate riempie le narici, pesa nei polmoni. Ramsay gli fa scivolare un palmo sul volto in una scia di sangue. Sangue gli si è rappreso sotto le unghie, si sta seccando sul giustacuore, gli inzuppa i pantaloni. Reek ha saliva che cola dalla bocca, lacrime che scintillano al fuoco. Trasalisce al suo tocco, ma le pupille non smettono di ruotare all'indietro. Ramsay gli conficca i polpastrelli ai lati del collo, le unghie scavano quel po' di carne che gli rimane. Detesta quando svengono.

“Sei stanco?” Gli appoggia le labbra all'orecchio, respirando il suo puzzo – nemmeno l'odore di bruciato può sovrastarlo.“Potrei pensare che non desideri la mia clemenza...” Esplode in una risata senza gola, esausta e densa d'eccitazione. “Eppure mi hai chiesto _tu_ di tagliarti via anche l'altra, ricordi?”

Gli occhi di Reek si spalancano come sull'orlo di una voragine. Occhi lucidi, dai capillari infiammati. Occhi castani. Bolle di saliva s'ammucchiano e scoppiano ai lati della bocca. “Ricordo. Il mio nome. Lo _ricordo.”_ Una lacrima trabocca e cola sulla tempia, finendo tra le ciocche impastate.

“Forse dovrei lasciarti dissanguare e fotterti mentre crepi.” Ramsay parla quasi a se stesso. Deglutisce, immaginando. Gocce di sudore tracciano la curva della sua fronte, si riformano umide sulla nuca. Sono tiepide, ma gli innervano brividi. “Ore e ore, durerebbe, una cosa lenta...”

_Una cosa dolce._ Reek in una pozza cupa abbastanza ampia da nutrire tutte le sanguisughe di suo padre, il battito sempre più debole, la pelle sempre più fredda. Scoparlo mentre muore, supplice, un mucchio d'ossa tremanti. Come ultime percezioni, il suo sperma che lo riempie e il suo morso sulla gola.

“Meglio nell'altro modo, allora” interviene Alyn. Ramsay si era quasi dimenticato di non essere solo. “Gli scuoiamo anche le braccia e gliele tagliamo via, e così fino ad arrivare a scuoiargli la faccia.”

“Prima le dita” corregge Ramsay, fissando Reek. _“Poi_ le mani. Solo alla fine le braccia.” Gli scosta i capelli dalla fronte, leggero come un gesto d'affetto.

“Se ci arriva.” Il tono di Damon è scettico. “Qui sanguina ancora.”

Ramsay deglutisce; è una bile che anche ad inghiottirla gli rimane in gola simile a grumi di vomito. Nonostante il caldo, il sudore sulla schiena sembra brina. “Diamogli un altro giro.” E vicino al suo orecchio sussurra, così che solo lui possa udire: “Niente più fughe, Reek. Potrai solo strisciare.”

 

Dietro le palpebre c'è un sogno di neve. Gli basta chiudere gli occhi. Ad aprirli c'è il fuoco, gonfio e rosso e _ovunque,_ che risale dalle gambe al torace e brucia stomaco, polmoni e cuore. Le lacrime scivolano senza che possa farci nulla, anche se non vorrebbe, quasi evaporano sulle guance nella calura. A volte il soffitto ruota all'indietro; altre è il terreno a slittare in avanti per poi contorcersi in fiamme sotto di lui.

“Qualcuno, _per favore...”_

Ha risposto alle domande, ci ha sperato così tanto – anche prendersi la sua testa, purché finisca in fretta...

“Eccoti qui.”

Due mani sotto la schiena, un respiro all'orecchio. Gira tutto, e il viso gli viene premuto su un tessuto soffice. Un petto. Trascina le mani ad aggrapparvisi, rabbrividendo tanto da farsi battere i denti. _Sorella._ Ne è commosso. Aveva creduto di morire solo. _So il tuo nome. Mi hanno costretto a mentire, ma so anche il mio._

“Fa tanto male?” È una voce come glassa, densa e dolce e _fredda._

“Non sme – _non smette.”_ Non vuole pensare a cosa succeda dalle cosce in giù. Forse è stata la caduta, anche se era nella neve, anche se è difficile capire quale caduta e quale neve che non sia solo un'immagine nel buio degli occhi chiusi.

“Buon per me averti ripreso. Ti avrebbe tenuto in catene, comunque, e scommetto che di te non sapeva che farsene. Non sei utile a nessuno.”

_Catene catene catene._ Se chiude le palpebre sente ancora le spalle tese sino a slogarsi, il peso di lei tra le braccia mentre arranca. Il vento nei capelli, il cuore in gola e la vertigine di un salto nel vuoto. Che follia, quella, come in una ballata.

“Abbiamo volato.” C'è una risata assieme al pianto. “Giù dalle mura. È stato un sogno.”

Dita sulla fronte, così fresche. Se ne avesse le forze, Theon vi poserebbe sopra una mano perché non si spostino.

“Un sogno, sì. È quello che era. Tu non hai ali, Reek. Non hai neppure le gambe. Ai vermi non servono gambe.”

Trasalisce piano, il cuore gli si strizza. Si era dimenticato della promessa, eppure l'ha fatta

(l'ha _urlata_ negli spasmi, _'lo giuro, non accadrà mai più, lo giuro –')_

e adesso se la ricorda di colpo, e ricorda anche a chi appartiene la voce, a chi appartengono il petto e il velluto e le braccia e le dita sulla fronte.

“ _No...”_ Gli sgorga sottile sottile. Altre lacrime tracciano i solchi lasciati dalle vecchie. Non vuole aprire gli occhi.

_Perché...? Gli dèi mi hanno chiamato, ho salvato la ragazza, Abel ha promesso di non farmi riprendere – perché...?_

Ma non può impedire agli altri ricordi di rotolare fuori come relitti vomitati sulla sabbia.

(Ramsay gli ha tolto le catene. C'è un'ironia macabra nel sollievo che hanno provato le sue spalle e i suoi polsi mentre il suo stomaco si rivoltava. Dèi, è stato Ramsay a togliergliele. Ramsay con lo stesso sorriso malato che ha ora, da gelar le vene. _'Ma guarda chi ho ritrovato. Il mio vecchio amico Reek. Dov'è la mia sposa, Reek? Quale infame carogna tradisce così la fiducia del suo signore?')_

“A chi dici no?”

Theon spalanca gli occhi, senza fiato, e si ritrova a guardare in avanti: _le sue gambe,_ le sue gambe sono un inferno di muscolo strappato e carne annerita e coaguli in poltiglia dalla coscia in giù. È come se guardandole il dolore pulsasse più forte, tanto da diventare mal di denti e mal di testa, lo strazio simile ad una lama conficcata nel cranio.

“Ti prego” balbetta tra le convulsioni, la gola bruciante, senza sapere più quello che dice. Se Ramsay se lo lasciasse scivolare di dosso, se lo spingesse via, collasserebbe di nuovo ad agitarsi sul pavimento. _“Ti prego.”_

_Sciocco, sciocco!_ Ma è così disperato. È come avere un bolo zuppo di pianto sulla lingua, senza riuscire a sputare né ad ingoiare. Adesso ricorda di aver gridato. Ha supplicato in ogni modo, ha fatto tutto quello che credeva Ramsay volesse

_('Giurami, Reek... Giuramelo e sarò clemente con te. Lo giuri? E speri che io ti creda? Che bugiardo. Penso proprio che mi prenderò anche l'altra per le tue menzogne...')_

ma a Ramsay il suo tutto non è bastato per giorni, finché non ha deciso di tagliare via. Sembrano mesi in quella cella e con quel fuoco e con le gambe scuoiate, e ora il dolore è rimasto, uguale a prima, peggiore, non vuole andarsene – non se ne andrà finché Ramsay non lo ucciderà, e Ramsay non lo ucciderà mai.

“Misericordia? È questo che vuoi?” La faccia di Ramsay è gonfia e arrossata sopra di lui, i lunghi capelli giù dalle spalle, le iridi scintillanti ai bagliori delle torce, e quelle labbra come bachi in ammollo alla distanza di un bacio. Alle sue spalle, in alto, il soffitto è tenebra. “L'hai _già_ ottenuta. Hai ottenuto tutta la misericordia che meriti. Ma lo sapevamo, no, Reek? Tu hai il _gusto_ per il tradimento.”

_Ha ragione,_ sussurra una voce dentro di lui. _Reek, Reek, fa rima con sneak._

Theon scivola un po' di più nella sua stretta. Gli viene quasi da ridere, tutto quel battere di denti e quel martellare di monconi freschi freschi e un continuo accavallarsi di nervi, e Ramsay e la sua _misericordia_ – fa quasi ridere. Ma la risata esce in singhiozzi.

(È stato un sogno. Se chiude gli occhi può ancora raggiungerlo, laggiù in fondo nel buio che è luce, il bianco della neve accecante).

“Hai pensato di tradirmi anche quando avevi il pugnale, vero? La notte delle mie nozze con la giovane Arya...” La dolcezza è fasulla nel tono di Ramsay; sotto qualcosa punge, crepita senza controllo tanto da far vibrar la voce. Theon conosce quel tono. “Te lo leggevo in faccia, Reek. Sai che non puoi nascondermi niente. E ora sai anche che cosa ti aspettava se ci avessi provato. Hai solo ritardato un po' i tempi.”

Il respiro di Ramsay è pesante sul suo volto, quasi faticoso. Il suo alito sa di arrosto e di vino aromatizzato, un miscuglio da far salire la fame o il vomito. Quando Theon solleva le palpebre vede Ramsay, quando inala è l'odore di Ramsay, e quel suo universo grande appena una capocchia di spillo, tutto dolore e brividi, è Ramsay.

Sono le sue dita dai calli ammorbiditi a toccargli le labbra fessurate dalla sete, a schiudergliele ancora un po'. “E bisognerà tagliare via anche queste. Te l'ho promesso, ed io mantengo le mie promesse.”

Le dita scivolano via, sostituite dalla sua bocca calda, dal suo torace addosso. Sono carne e sangue e vino e velluto e pelle e denti, e Theon ne viene sepolto. Non cerca di ribellarsi. Come quelle prede in agonia col ventre strappato all'aria mentre muso e zanne di belve si fanno largo tra le loro interiora, che si rassegnano con gli occhi esausti e le membra placide, nemmeno il fiato per chiamar la morte.

Quando si scosta, Ramsay ansima e nei suoi occhi si agita un riflesso di fiamma che sa di follia. Sudore gli scintilla in fronte. “Rapire la lady mia sposa, nasconderti nell'esercito nemico... ma in questi giorni sei stato un buon passatempo, più del falso cantore e delle sue puttane. Qui non c'è nulla da fare, a parte aspettare...” La voce s'incrina, come in un brivido. Il brivido scuote anche Theon tra le sue braccia, sferrandogli fitte dai monconi al torso. È una cosa inaspettata, che tramuta il sorriso di Ramsay in una smorfia. Com'è nata, l'impressione svanisce, e le labbra s'allargano nell'ennesima parodia di un sorriso. “Hai sanguinato come un maiale. Potevi morire, sai.” Ride. “Potresti ancora, in verità, ma mi hai molto addolorato... e dovresti saperlo, il dolore mi rende furioso.”

Theon trema. Tutto torna con quella frase, _tutto,_ se mai se n'è andato.

(C'è Kyra con le chiavi, le sue grida non più umane e il rosso cupo dei muscoli viscidi alla luce del sole, quando un volto smette di essere un volto e un corpo un corpo e una persona smette di essere una persona e i nomi non hanno più nessun significato; ci sono la pietra che graffia le ginocchia quando non può fare altro che cercare di nascondersi, sangue e lividi tra le cosce e la stretta che gli afferra scalpo e fianchi; ma soprattutto c'è il modo in cui la carne marcisce verde all'aria e tutta la mano s'avvolge in un bozzolo di fuoco come ora le sue gambe, quando ogni cosa s'atrofizza nella vertigine. C'è lo scrocchio dell'osso sotto la lama e un fiotto bollente e lacrime di gioia, _grazie grazie grazie_ ad ingozzare la sua bocca asciutta. C'è la vergogna delle promesse di lealtà, la sua mano tra i capelli, _'mio dolce Reek' –_ e un bacio di sole labbra, così lieve, così osceno).

_Dèi._ È il pensiero che possa ripetersi, il pensiero che possa durare. Non lo sopporta. _Fatemi morire almeno col mio nome..._

(Dietro le palpebre c'è un sogno di neve. Theon le chiude e lo raggiunge).

 

Non si agita, solo dita fiacche che cercano di proteggersi d'istinto, pochi tremiti quando gli divarica ciò che resta delle gambe. Devono fare male, quelle – carne che brucia rossa di brace e nera di carboni spenti, coi muscoli che palpitano ancora, strillanti.

Guardare i moncherini lo fa ribollire, un calore che va ad eccitarlo. Pensare di essere stato lui, ricordare il modo in cui Reek ha supplicato – da strappare il cuore, se Ramsay fosse uno a cui il cuore si strappa. Non ha mai pregato così come lo ha fatto per le sue gambe, nemmeno per il dito che sfoggiava quel bell'anello dorato, il dito che ha tentato di mordersi via da solo.

_Sembra tanto disperato e sottomesso..._ sorride Ramsay tutto miele e ferocia, leccandosi le labbra e afferrandogli ben saldo un fianco.

“Invece sei soltanto una cagna ingrata” ringhia, prendendoselo in mano e spingendoglielo dentro. “Meno di una cagna, meno di un mio sputo.”

Reek manda un gemito e strizza gli occhi in un sussulto, ma è caldo e lo accoglie senza troppe proteste. Ramsay deve spaccarlo in due per farsi largo da quant'è asciutto, la sua carne gli si stringe attorno in una morsa, giusto quel po' d'aggressione ruvida da accrescere il godimento. Ha voglia di ridurlo a brani gocciolanti, e si sente così _bene._

(Appena l'ha visto incatenato al soffitto ha desiderato scuoiarlo e tagliarlo sino a farlo morire dal dolore, ma se l'è preso solo una volta rimesso piede a Winterfell, mollando a suo padre il compito di tirare le fila dello scontro. Ramsay aveva freddo, era stanco e sanguinante, la battaglia non era andata come come si era _aspettato_ – quindi si sentiva affamato, e non di cibo. Fotterlo prima di scuoiargli le gambe ha alleviato appena la sua fame. Quel verme, quel traditore. Era talmente arrabbiato che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo. E sarebbe stato uno spreco, così presto, con i suoi arti ancora al loro posto).

_È buono solo a questo, sì, utile solo a questo. Buono solo per, per..._

E pensare che ha rischiato di dover aspettare. Già non aver ritrovato la sua sposa è stato abbastanza per mandargli a fuoco il sangue. Il bastardo Snow avrebbe potuto decidere di prendersi la testa di Reek negando a lui il piacere di prendersi tutto il resto. Come se Reek non appartenesse a Ramsay. Come se non fosse _suo_ da mutilare.

(I giorni dopo quella patetica fuga sono stati difficili da sopportare, tra le pressioni e l'impossibilità di sfogarsi. Dalla puttanella dipendono il suo titolo e le sue alleanze, e lui sa fin troppo bene che quei signorotti del Nord, quel maiale all'ingrasso di Manderly non aspettano altro che di voltargli le spalle per poi sbudellarlo.

E suo padre. A suo padre piace rigirare il pugnale nella piaga.

_'È un problema di metodi, Ramsay, e i tuoi hanno sempre lasciato a desiderare.'_

Che voglia gli sale di pugnalarlo, quando parla così a _lui,_ al suo stesso sangue, quasi Ramsay gli fosse inferiore. Che soddisfazione sarebbe darlo in pasto alle sue ragazze, se solo potesse. Le sue parole bruciano per giorni, tornando nei momenti più impensati...)

Anche se affonda in Reek con violenza, in profondità, stavolta non basta. Allora gli ficca i denti nel collo a occhi chiusi, sperando di trarne una reazione. La pelle di Reek sa di sale e di marciume, di ferro e di lui – sì, ha di nuovo il suo sapore. Gli circonda il bacino, quel suo bacino d'ossa che si sbriciolano, più leggero che mai tra le braccia, e Reek gli muore addosso, il naso nella sua spalla, tutto assopito di stanchezza. Deluso, Ramsay infila le dita tra i suoi capelli di stoppa, luridi, e gli tira indietro il viso continuando a spingere. Gli occhi di lui sono semichiusi, il capo come una testa di bambola nelle sue mani.

(È strano, da parte sua. Reek è stato per tanto tempo una buona preda, e anche da spezzato era talmente sensibile da risultare un passatempo eccellente, più della sua mogliettina in fuga e di parecchie altre puttane i cui nomi non sono stati degni di nessuna cagna).

“Il – il dolore...” Da labbra che si aprono appena, le parole escono simili a pasta cruda masticaticcia, molle.

Ramsay ansima al suo orecchio, si lecca il sudore dal labbro mentre gli oscilla addosso. “Agitarti ti fa male alle – beh, a quelle che _erano_ le tue gambe?” Risale col palmo sudato la sua coscia bollente fino allo squarcio, suscitandogli un gemito fioco. Tormenta un poco la ferita, divertito dai sussulti. All'idea che possa riprendere a sanguinare avverte l'erezione pulsare e ingrossarsi.

Poi trascina la mano in basso, _in mezzo._ “O qui?” sorride, sfregandogli l'inguine. “Mi vuoi qui?” Glielo sussurra nella curva del collo, e sulla pelle di Reek piovono brividi. Quella è una vecchia ferita, delicata, e funziona ancora. Reek prende a vibrare e tenta di ritrarsi balbettando incoerenze, ma ogni movimento è per lui un calvario, ed è troppo debole per sottrarsi. Ramsay non deve far altro che serrare un po' di più il braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi macilenti e riportarlo al suo posto contro di sé.

Fottendolo, lo graffia piano tra le cosce, con una lentezza da amante. La sua pelle è esangue sotto lo sporco, esile e vecchia come pergamena. “Mi era mancato scoparti” commenta, quasi nostalgico. “Anche a te, lo so.”

Lo bacia tra i morsi. Reek subisce gli uni e gli altri come un cane morente, con una passività che Ramsay non può soffrire. Lo annoia, lui che immaginava le urla e il proprio orgasmo mescolarsi al sangue versato, e singhiozzi muti per il solo motivo di non aver più voce.

Per quanto i suoi colpi si facciano sempre più simili a pugni allo stomaco, Ramsay si sta stancando; ha la gola che prude in un procinto di tosse, ed è un bagno di sudore sotto i vestiti. Lascia che Reek crolli sulla pietra con un tonfo sordo, il sesso ancora piantato in lui. “Reek, se volevo un cadavere ti ammazzavo.”

Reek ha palpebre pesanti, lucide, e occhi come spiragli di fossa. La bocca si schiude appena, anche quello uno spiraglio di fossa. È come se non vedesse nemmeno Ramsay incombere sopra di sé. Bisbiglia qualcosa di cui comprende solo una parola...

Ramsay leva la mano e gliela schianta sul volto spaccandogli un labbro, soddisfatto dallo spegnersi del sorriso e dall'affiorare del sangue. “Morire?” Ha perso il suo tono di falso rimprovero, la dolcezza che gli viene spontanea quando pregusta il piacere delle punizioni che infligge. Ora è sferzante. Riprende a spingersi in lui, brutale, in cerca del suo dolore. “No, Reek. Tu non muori finché non lo decido. Hai già ottenuto la mia clemenza, ricordi?”

Piano, assurdamente, le labbra si arricciano di nuovo. Il sorriso di Reek non somiglia per niente a quello che aveva tanto tempo prima – eppure Ramsay rammenta, e la memoria gli fa torcere le budella. “Il mio nome. Lo ricordo.” Parole che sanno di ruggine, quasi impercettibili – le stesse che bisbigliava nel delirio. È qualcosa nel modo lento, _calmo_ in cui lo dice che suona _sbagliato_. “Il mio nome è Theon.”

Il silenzio dura talmente tanto, dopo, come in un mondo senza suoni. Eppure Ramsay è certo di muoversi in fretta. Non pensa neppure.

Perché ad un tratto c'è solo il suo collo esposto, inerme, e ci sono dita che vi si stringono con tale ferocia da far avvampare la pelle del volto.

(Un verme, non un uomo, non un cane, un nessuno che crede di essere qualcuno quando Ramsay gli ha scuoiato via di dosso il poco che era).

Ramsay serra la presa mentre affonda in lui sino al pube, la sua faccia un rosso digrignar di denti, l'odio negli occhi. Gli martellano i timpani, il sangue è un boato. Quell'annaspare frenetico gli rimbomba nel cranio, simile ad una risata.

 

Si ferma solo quando la fatica diviene eccessiva, quando la tosse gli scuote il torace. Sembra durare ore, piegandolo in due e scarnificando i polmoni.

(È sangue di Reek, quello? Oppure _suo?)_

Ramsay ansima nella penombra, alla luce del fuoco che tutto divora. Fa un caldo fottuto, e – e fa così _freddo,_ anche.

Reek ha smesso di muoversi. È svenuto nonostante gliel'abbia proibito. Gli ha proibito allo stesso modo di fuggire e di ricordare quell'altro nome, ma non gli ha obbedito. Doveva immaginarselo: Reek fa rima con _sneak._ Anche il primo Reek era infido, e anche lui lo avrebbe tradito se non lo avesse ammansito con le percosse.

“Dovremo rifare tutto daccapo” gli dice, per coprire il silenzio. “È stata colpa della mia giovane sposa? Il sapore della sua fregna ha risvegliato in te l'idea di essere un uomo? Un principe, magari?” Esplode in una risata che riecheggia rauca nella segreta, presto troncata dall'assenza d'aria. Si china su di lui, osservando le rughe del suo volto, i suoi occhi lucidi, sgranati. Deve riprendere fiato prima di continuare. “No, Reek. Così non va bene. Ti farò ricordare chi sei.”

Gli sfiora una guancia. Ha ancora le brache slacciate. Ha raggiunto l'orgasmo strangolando Reek, sporcando entrambi.

Ora Reek ha un cappio di lividi nascente sulla pelle della gola. Ramsay accarezza piano quei colori nuovi che si mischiano alle ferite lasciate dal collare, giallo e nero e rosso. Ha smesso di essere arrabbiato con lui, come se venire l'avesse svuotato di tutta la collera.

“Niente più fughe, Reek” mormora. “Mai più.”

Gli rispondono un silenzio che inghiotte, il crepitio delle fiamme nei bracieri.

 

 

fine

 

 

 


End file.
